Finnick Odair
by galefinnickfan
Summary: Heeyy im new so i think this might be good hope u like it! Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or Finnick or Annie : And pls Review!


Finnick Odiar

Chapter 1-The reaping:

The day my name was reaped from that bowl my heart sank, not because I knew I was entering the arena but because I had to leave all my loved ones, and annie. The one person in my life who doesn't take one look at me and see nothing but a person who is self loving. I don't know how I feel about annie, all I know is I need her without her I would fall apart.

The firs day I met her was the day I saved her life I guess. I was trying to catch fish using the new ways my father taught me earlier in the day when I heard her scream. "help her she cant swim" said annie's mother. I reacted without thinking as soon as I knew someone was in trouble, I swam out to her as fast as I could not knowing what to expect. Her next scream made my arms and feet move even faster then they ever had before. When I finally reached her I could see how scared she was I draped my arm around her instantly I could feel how cold she was, how fast her heart was beating and the panic in her eyes. I pulled her all the way up the beach and held her, held her until she started to relaxe. "whats your name?" I asked her. "Annie" she replied. "It's alright annie, I got you, it's alright" I assured her.

Without even realising I am on the stage, staring right into her deep blue eyes which I can see have moister in them, it takes me I while to figure it out but then, as a tear runs down her face I can see, she is crying. It takes all I have to hold back my own, not because I feel sorry for myself but because annie is upset for me and if I'm going to die she can't have any feeling for me any more. All different emotions run through me, I barley have time to figure them out before I whisked away into the justice building. We tributes have exactly one hour to say all our goodbye too our loved ones. Just one hour, barley 10 minutes for each person. The first person that comes in is my mother, I wonder why my father isn't with her but I decide not to ask until the end and have the rest of the time with just my mother and then I push every other thought out of my mind. As she embraces me I feel the tears run off her check and on to my shirt. I pull away, "Its okay mum I'm fine, I'll be fine" I tell her, "No, it's not fair, your just fourteen, you still have the rest of your life and now they going to take it away" my mother says as she holds back the tears. "Mum I still might make it back, I could win after all that trident training with dad, right?" I ask, "Right, but still, promise you'll be strong, fight as hard as you can please for me, will you?" She begs me, seeing my mother like this is strange, normally she's tuff and form with me, never like this. "Of corse I will" I promise. For the rest of the time we sit holding each other, then I remember. "Mum where is dad?", "He and I decided that we would have separate meeting with you to say goodbye by our selves" She explains to me. Just then the peace keeper comes in to tell us our times up and my mother has to leave me."Goodbye Fin I love you very much" my mother tells me as she is dragged away, "I love you to mum, and I promise that I will come home to you, I will" this is all I have time to say before the door is slammed in my face blocking me from her.

I sit there waiting for my next guest when my father shows up, "Hay Fin, How you going?" he asks in a soft mellow tone of voice calming me down considerably. It reminds of all the times we went fishing together and all the lessons he taught me as a young boy. "Fin?" this snaps me back to reality that I'm not in the water with my father but in the justice building about to shipped off to the capital and thrown in a arena with twenty three other boys and girls between the ages of twelve to eighteen,from all the other districts to fight to the death in the most horrific thing there has ever been, the Hunger games. "Yeah, right, I'm fine" I say, " You sure as hell don't sound like it" he tells me. This time it is not as soft, it has a more of a worried tone to it, "No I am, I just got to get my head around all this, but really, I am fine, truly" I know I haven't convinced him but he seems to let it go.

My father, the one person I never seen brake down or even be the slightest bit upset is now trying very hard to hold back his tears which he is not doing to well in. I walk over to him and give him I quick hug to try and settle him down, but instead I get trapped in his embrace. I think of all the times I wished I had more closeness with my father and how he always refused this type of affection, it just shows me how up set he really is to say goodbye to me. When I finally pull away I tell him. "You know I could win, I really could, after everything you taught me with that trident" I say. "Well I guess I've already done all I can to help you", He replies, "You've done more than just help", this is all I have time to say before my father walk out of the room.

The next person who comes, in is the person he brakes me. "Hay Fin" she says. "Hay Annie, You alright", she lets out a smile when I say this. "It's funny,Your the one going into the arena and your asking me if I'm alright" She tells me, "Well, are you" I ask, "No, how can I be, your going to the arena" She explains. I know how she feels, almost 2 years ago now I had to say goodbye to one of my good friends and got to watch him die. I put myself in her shoes, I hear her named being called out and see her walk up to the stage, and then have to figure out how I will say goodbye to her. I push all these thoughts out of my mind I cant stand it, "I made you this will you ware it as your token?" she asks me as she hold out a sort of bracelet to me , "Of corse Annie" I tell her holding out my wrist. I stare into her eyes while she ties it on. When she has finish I pull her in to hug her. We stand there, held together by a long bond of friendship formed long ago. All of a sudden Annie is getting pulled from my body and then I realised she had been called to leave a long time ago, but I'm still not ready for her to leave I still have so much to say but its to late because she is gone.

I sit down on the chair in my room thinking about everything and everyone who just came, and all the people who didn't come. I sit there waiting to be pulled away to the train by the peace keepers.


End file.
